(a) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to 2-R.sub.2 -3-arylcarbonyl-1-aminoalkyl-1H-indole-containing antiglaucoma compositions and method of use thereof
(b) Information Disclosure Statement:
Deschamps et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,029 discloses compounds having the formula: ##STR1## where A is alkylene; R.sub.2 is one to four carbon alkyl, phenyl or phenyl substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methoxy or cyclohexyl; R.sub.3 is a 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl group; and R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are either the same or different 1-5 carbon alkyl or R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are joined together to form, with the nitrogen atom, a piperidino, pyrrolidino or morpholino group. The compounds are said to possess fibrinolytic and anti-inflammatory activities.
Essentially the same disclosure is found in Inion et al., Eur. J. of Med. Chem., 10 (3), 276-285 (1975). Specifically disclosed in both these references is the species, 2-isopropyl-3-(3-pyridylcarbonyl)-1-[2-(4-morpholinyl)ethyl]-indole.
Herbst U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,770 generically discloses compounds having the formula: ##STR2## where R.sub.1 is "diloweralkylamino, pyrrolidinyl, piperidino and morpholino and R.sub.2 is selected from the group consisting of cyclo(lower)alkanoyl and adamantanylcarbonyl". Although not within the ambit of the above-defined genus, the Herbst patent also discloses a variety of species where R.sub.2 is an arylcarbonyl group. The compounds are said to possess antiinflammatory, hypotensive, hypoglycemic and CNS activities.
Tambute, Acad. Sci. Comp. Rend., Ser. C, 278 (20), 1239-1242 (1974) discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR3## where n is 2 or 3. No utility for the compounds is given.
Bell U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,354 discloses 3-arylcarbonyl- and 3-cycloalkylcarbonyl-1-aminoalkyl-1H-indoles which are useful as analgesic, antirheumatic and antiinflammatory agents.